


Marigolds and Tomatoes

by AnnontheOmnislasher



Series: Bonds Beyond Time. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Au: Captian America The First Avenger, Community: capkink, Corporal Punishment, Fantastic Sexism, M/M, Marking, Omega!Bucky, Or just sexism., Slash, Spanking, Steve and Bucky are a happy couple., Temporary Character Death, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnontheOmnislasher/pseuds/AnnontheOmnislasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/O Universe, times were tough but Steve and Bucky felt fortunate to have each other as they scraped by, but the war threatens to change all that as two hotheads make choices that will be impossible to take back.   Takes place during Captain America The First Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1945, Antarctica

**Author's Note:**

> Revised fill from   
> http://capkink.dreamwidth.org/1349.html?thread=739653#cmt739653

It wasn't the thought of a promise for a dance he never intended to keep, nor of winning the war that entered Captain America's mind as the icy waters began seeping through the plane, it was the memory of a window of a narrow, cramped New York apartment where the sunlight passed lazily by two thriving tomato plants and a window box of marigolds. Steve turned his head, and while there was only the empty cockpit and the glowing cube that had taken the life of Hydra's head, he expected to see his mate again soon. 

“Why couldn't we just stay there.” Steve asked while numbness overtook his limbs and darkness loomed overhead.


	2. 1935, New York

Steve felt restless as he listened to his Geometry teacher drone on, the heat of summer already hanging in the air. It was hard to focus and keep taking notes as the promise of next weeks finals and graduation taunted him.

Soon Steve would be going to art school and getting a part-time job. After a few short years, Steve would have enough money to move out of his Ma's apartment and settle down with Bucky, who promised to quit the switchboards and be an honest full-time Omega and keep his home and raise their kids.

It chafed at Steve how much there was he was unable to do because he was sickly. He wanted to be as much a provider as his father had been. Steve remembered the small house with the sun-drenched lawn they had lived in before his father died and knew that Bucky would love something like it once Steve's career took off.

After what was an eternity, the bell rang and Steve packed up his books.

“Good work Rogers, glad to see someone is still paying attention.” Dick Sampson said handing Steve his paper as he passed.

“Yeah, thanks.” Steve said placing the paper in his satchel and heading out the door. The air was sticky and thick with smoke making it hard for Steve to breathe. Undaunted he headed home, knowing that Ma would be pleased with his grades and that there would be time to change before Bucky got home.

Later that evening, there was a knock on the front door and Steve opened it to see his sweetheart dropping by for a visit.  Despite being an Omega, Bucky kept his hair cut short with only a hint of a curl, and wore the plain shirts and straight slacks of a male, the only obvious sign of his orientation being the patch of white at the base of his neck.

“Here, I made this myself.” Bucky said holding up a rather sorry looking apple pie but still the dark haired Omega looked rather proud of himself. “Ma says that my cooking is starting to really come along.” A year ago, anyone who looked at Bucky would assume him to be a Beta or maybe even an Alpha so his first heat had taken everyone by surprise.

“Looks good, Buck.” Steve said with a grin before leaning forward to place a chase kiss on Bucky's cheek. “How are things going with you?”

“Good, the switchboard's a pain but it could be worse. Dot's father is threatening to send her to a matchmaker if she doesn't find an Alpha soon. Clara's getting hitched next week and poor Florence's pup is sick.” Bucky said looking a little sad. Steve knew that Florence occasionally hired Bucky to watch little Raymond from time to time. “How are you doing?”

“Great, got accepted into the school, my grades are still up and I haven't had to go to the doctor for a whole three months.” Steve said as Bucky served him a slice of the pie. The crust had trouble staying together and the filling was a little cloying but it wasn't bad. “S'good pie Buck.” Steve said with a smile, Bucky beamed back at him. Steve felt blessed as he took a second forkful of pie, because spending a life time besides someone with a smile like that was worth whatever struggles lay ahead.


	3. 1937 New York.

“I can't believe how my little man has grown.” Sarah said wistfully as she tightened the knot on Steve's necktie. Steve fingered the ring, his grandmother's, in his pocket and donned his jacket with purpose. 

“Don't worry Ma, I'll still stop by often.” Steve said giving Sarah a hug. “I'll still be there.” Sara Rogers began to tear up. 

“I know but it won't be the same.” Sarah said with a wain smile. “Still, I'm so glad that you are happy.” She continued waiving Steve out the door. Steve took off like a rocket down the two blocks that stood between him and Bucky. 

The journey only required three stops for Steve to catch his breath but finally he was at the Barns' family door. Straightening his handful of daises and knocked confidentially on the door.

“Good evening Mrs Barnes, is Bucky in?” Steve asked politely. Behind her he could see Bucky reading a paper.

“Steve.” Bucky said rising from the threadbare sofa. “It's good to see you.” Winifred Barnes gave Steve a knowing smile before stepping aside.

“Yeah, good to see you too Bucky.” Steve replied with a wide grin. “Looking good as always.” Steve gave Bucky a quick peck on the lips. Bucky grinned and lead him to the sofa where the two sat down close to each other.

“I finally got a job with a magazine and my side projects have been going well.” Steve began, and Bucky's eyes widened as he bit his lower lip. Steve licked his own lips, thinking about how soon they'd be able to do so much, how he'd be able to touch Bucky without holding back.

“Good to hear Steve, good to hear.” Bucky replied nervously.

“And we said once things picked up, we'd get married.” Steve continued, hand going into his pocket. “Well, I think times are finally right so will you be my mate?” Bucky let out a happy cry and crushed Steve to his chest, covering his cheeks with kisses. Steve melted into the embrace feeling like the happiest man on earth.

“Of course I will you punk.” Bucky purred into Steve's ear. “Do you think I've spent years learning how to be the best Omega ever for anyone?” Steve grinned and slid the ring on Bucky's pinkie because the ring was too small for his ring finger.

“And I'm going to be the best Alpha for you Bucky Barnes, until the end of the line.” Steve murmured back, his hands stroking Bucky's back tenderly.


	4. 1935 New York II

“Finally, we're alone, Alpha.” Bucky said, carefully stripping out of the too-small borrowed white suit. Steve had to admit it clung to his mate nicely. It had been torture for Steve, not wanting to be sporting an erection in front of their friends and family but finding it hard to contain himself with his mate looking so gorgeous, to get through the ceremony. It Steve didn't know any better, he'd swear that the priest was going slow on purpose. 

Steve helped hold the coat so Bucky could wriggle out of it. As Bucky unbuttoned the shirt, Steve's fingers traced along the strip of exposed skin. Bucky looked almost apologetic as he unhooked his pants and slid them down. As Bucky stooped to pull them off of his legs, Steve worked off his boxers teasingly. The carefully folded rags to catch stray slick were not a complete surprise and the knowledge that Bucky was that eager for their wedding night just encouraged Steve all the more.

“Yeah, I've been waiting so long, Bucky.” Steve said stripping out of his own clothes with far more haste. “And now, I have you all to myself.” Steve purred, reaching out a hand to cup Bucky's ass. Bucky gave a gasp of surprised pleasure.

“Knew you'd be my alpha since the day you presented, Ahh.” Bucky replied, leaning into Steve's touches, his hands guiding Steve's towards his sensitive nipples. “Mmm...ohhh.”

“You're too much for me, Buck.” Steve said, his head rolling back as he pressed against Bucky's back. Quickly, the two made their way across the small apartment to the narrow bed. With a playful slap, Steve urged Bucky upon it. Bucky let out a chuckle while wiggling his ass playfully at Steve.

Steve caught Bucky's cheeky grin as he looked over his shoulder expectantly. Steve let out a laugh of his own and quickly settled himself between Bucky's thighs. Steve took a deep breath and braced himself before breaching his mate's slick and gaping hole. Bucky cried out in pleasure in pain while Steve groaned at the sensation.

“Steve.” Bucky gasped breathlessly before groaning deeply and arching his back.

“Bucky.” Steve groaned deeply. “God, so good...so tight...” Steve murmured as he settled into a rapid rhythm. This was indescribable, at the same time overwhelming and not enough. Steve wanted this, he wanted to have this every night for the rest of his life. 

Beneath him Bucky chanted his name, begging for him to slow down, speed up, stop, never stop. Bucky didn't seem to know what he wanted anymore, lost in the sensations. Steve continued to pound into the pliant body beneath him, the urgent tightening in his loins crowding out any thoughts. Steve came with a cry, his knot swelling and his semen squirting into Bucky. Steve's chest heaved as the exertion caught up with him. Steve gave out a strangled cry and slumped against Bucky who gingerly lowered himself onto the mattress.

“I love you Omega.” Steve replied dreamily. Without thinking, Steve leaned forward and latched his teeth on the tender patch of skin on the left side of his neck. In a pleasured haze, Steve continued to press into the patch and suck on Bucky's skin, not quite piercing the skin but strong enough to bruise. 

“Love you too Alpha.” Bucky purred back, doing everything he can to return Steve's embrace. Life, Steve thought happily, was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all Feedback is loved.


	5. 1938 New York

Once Steve was rushing down the stairs to work, Bucky counted the coins in his sugarbowl stash carefully. Still a little short and Steve would not go to the bank for another couple of days. Even if he swallowed his pride and went to clean the landlord's apartment it still would not be enough, not to mention that Bucky wasn't ready to deal with his wandering hands so soon. 

Steve needed medicine and he needed a decent meal for once and not just the odds and ends Bucky managed to scrape together. Work had slowed and there was only so much stretching Bucky could do with his limited budget. 

“Stubborn jerk, I'm just trying to keep him out of an early grave.” Bucky muttered as he made the bed and rinsed off the dishes. It wasn't like he wanted to work full time or anything just a few hours to make things easier on the both of them.

But every time Bucky brought it up, Steve forbade it. It was barely proper for an unmated Omega to have a job, much less a mated one, Steve would argue. Bucky pleaded, it wasn't that he thought Steve a poor provider it was that he felt that he could and should do more than just clean the house and cook Steve's dinner.

With a sigh, Bucky stepped into his already broken shoes and headed out of the apartment. Steve might have forbidden Bucky from getting a job, but there was work out there to be had if you were willing to accept insulting wages that would still leave time for Bucky's other tasks.

The stew was a little thinner than proper and the rolls were small and hard, but Steve had been pleasantly surprised as he opened the door to find his omega kneeling in nothing but a frilly apron and a meat dinner ready on the table. The look in Steve's eyes had been worth all the trouble of hauling the unsold goods from the morning market.

“Hey Buck, have you been a good Omega today?” Steve asked teasingly as he pulled Bucky up for a kiss. Bucky could feel his worries lighten in his mate's arms.

“Always, Alpha.” Bucky replied sweetly. “I found a bottle of tonic in the cupboard today while cleaning to help with your cough.”

“You're the greatest Buck, I can't imagine what I'd do without you.” Steve said pulling back their only chair and gesturing for Bucky to sit down. Bucky handed Steve the bottle and watched as he swallowed the foul-tasting syrup. Steve then seated himself on Bucky's lap and they proceeded to eat together. Even if things weren't perfect, Bucky still felt that he was luckier than most.


	6. 1939, New York

“Do you like it? I thought it'd spruce up the place.” Bucky said pointing to the series of ceramic pots that he arranged on the dresser by the window. “Not a complete victory garden but, every little bit helps.”

“It's nice, but where did you get them?” Steve asked poking at one of the hanging pots.

“Marianne from three floors up. She's moving out and offered them to me.” Bucky replied cheerfully. “These two are tomatoes, that's basil and that's oregano.” 

“What's in the window-box?” Steve said pointing out the window.

“Marigolds. I know it seems a little odd but you see there's this couple down by the market, they got a little girl who has pet chickens and she's willing to trade me some eggs for seeds and these things make seeds like crazy.” Steve let out a laugh.

“Good idea Buck, good idea.” Steve said, gesturing to the apartment. “If nothing else, it makes this place more like a home.” 

“You are the only thing I need for here to feel like a home.” Bucky said crossing the apartment in a few steps. This had been the smallest apartment they had ever had, but it's all they could afford at the moment. Bucky didn't mind too much, he spent most of his time not cooking or cleaning outside the apartment. He liked having the excuse of using the spare room in the basement for washing to meet up with his friends

What worried him though, were the rodents. They were omens of filth and disease and there was only so much that Bucky could do to keep their space clean. Steve was having trouble at work but surely things would turn around soon.

“Can we go to the library this weekend, I want to look for some gardening guides.” Bucky asked sweetly as he turned around with dinner, a collection of vegetables and some garlic.

“Of course Bucky.” Steve answered pulling out the chair. “How can I refuse when my Omega has been so good.” Bucky sat down in the char and felt Steve settle into his lap. 

“After dinner, let me show you how good an Omega I can be for my Alpha.” Bucky purred as he playfully brought up a forkful of dinner to Steve's lips.

“Sounds good to me.” Steve said, tongue running over Bucky's fingers.


	7. 1941,  New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning, brief implications of violence and noncon in the chapter.

Steve wished that it was still Sunday that he could just go home from church and spend the day in bed, Bucky curled up behind him and whispering soothing reassurances in his ear. Steve ached and every breath was agony and they could not afford to miss a day's pay.

At the next desk, several Alpha reporters were standing around and laughing about how they had 'helped out' the Omega server this morning with a sudden heat. Steve grit his teeth, thankful that Bucky was safe back at their home. Working Omegas were larger targets for attack with every passing day and Steve worried that even Bucky had his limits.

“Hey Rogers, your Omega's at the front, claims it's urgent news.” Johnson, one of the floor supervisors said.

“What's your Omega doing here, too stupid to know not to bother her Alpha at work?” Smith, a ginger-haired bully of a reporter asked.

“I don't know, but I know my Omega well enough to know it's important.” Steve replied defiantly, putting up his supplies. The dark clouds over Germany were coming along nicely.

“Ehh, if that were my Omega, I'd make damn sure she didn't bother me at work again.” Cooper, another reporter said, smacking his fist into his palm. Cooper was always looking for a fight and Steve wished it could be him who gave him one he'd never forget.

“Bucky, what are you doing here?” Steve asked as he approached the front desk. There stood Bucky, in his threadbare shirt and pants, the large mark on his shoulder one of the few indicators of his orientation.

“S-sir. I went to visit your Ma this morning and she fell, really bad. She had to go to the hospital.” Bucky said looking rather distraught. Steve slid an arm over Bucky reassuringly. 

“Damn Rogers, what's a good looking Omega like that doing giving you the time of day?” Anderson, one of the press operators asked, looking at Bucky lustily.

“This is Bucky, MY Omega.” Steve said through gritted teeth. “Buck, go to the hospital and tell Ma that I'll be there soon.”

“Yes sir.” Bucky said clinging closer to Steve and kissing him before rushing off. Steve watched him go reluctantly but it was either stay and finish his piece by five or get evicted for not making the rent Friday.”

“So Rogers tell me, how do you stop from being crushed by your Omega in bed.” Cooper sniggered as Steve walked back to his desk. Steve grit his teeth and darkened the storm clouds over a map of Europe.


	8. 1941, New York II

The casserole was getting cold on the stove and if Bucky put it back into the oven it would dry up. Steve should have been here two hours ago. Steve being late coming home was happening more often and Bucky was getting worried. Steve never mentioned working late and his mood was dark when he did come home.

While Bucky didn't know what was causing his moods, he did his best to try and lift Steve's spirits when he did come home.

Eventually, Bucky heard a rapid set of footfalls coming up the staircase and the door slam open. Steve stormed in with barely a glance at Bucky throwing down his jacket and a crumpled piece of paper. Bucky quietly closed the door and headed to the table where Steve had sat down to. 

“Welcome home Alpha.” Bucky greeted cheerfully.

“They'd take you, take you in an instant.” Steve grumbled while Bucky served him up a plate of casserole.

“What's wrong dear.” Bucky asked.

“It's nothing, just forget it.” Steve said salting the dish and chomping down furiously. Bucky just sighed and moved behind Steve, starting to rub his shoulders. He wished he knew what was causing his temper.

“Stop that, I'm not in the mood.” Bucky's face fell.

“Did they cut your pay again?” Bucky asked timidly, dishing himself a small plate of dinner.

“Not this time.” Steve growled bitterly before throwing his fork onto the plate. “I can't stay here right now, I'm going out, don't wait up.” Steve said rising to his feet and storming back out of the apartment.

Bucky let out a sigh and covered the casserole. He quickly cleared the table and picked up the crumbled paper from the floor. Hoping to find a clue, he straightened up the paper to discover the source of his ire. 

“Oh, I should have guessed.” Bucky said to himself as glanced at the recruitment flier in his hands. Since the war effort had started, Steve had talked constantly about enlisting, but his health held him back. On one hand, Bucky knew what serving would mean to his Alpha, but a small selfish part of him was glad that Omegas could only be nurses and that his mate was safe from the battle.


	9. New York 1942,

Bucky carried his parcel of meat close to his body when he spied a familiar face, a long-haired brunette Beta he'd met on is excursions and both he and Steve had befriended.

“Jack, what's wrong?” He said noticing his friend's crestfallen expression as he hugged his infant daughter tighter.

“Oh, it's you. Hey Bucky.” Jack said absently. “Say hello to Bucky, Becky.” Despite her father's orders the baby only let out a loud raspberry. “Sorry about that, she's just learned how to do that and you know how kids are.” Jack said softly.

“I've watched over a few so I know.” Tears began to form in Jack's eyes. Bucky put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I got drafted,” Jack admitted with a chocked sob. “I don't know anyone who can take Becky while I'm gone.”

“I wish I could help you Jack but,” Jack shook his head.

“You and Steve got enough problems without trying to raise someone else's kid.” Jack continued sadly, Bucky wanted to protest but knew how headstrong the young Beta could be. “It's just I fought so hard to make sure my little girl wouldn't be an orphan. It's almost funny, your Steve is doing everything he can to join the war and I'm looking for a way out.” 

“I think you have a better chance of getting your wish.” Bucky said shaking his head. “I have to get going, one of my friends had some extra tickets to the World's Fair tonight and Steve's taking me out on a date.” The first one they've been able to afford in months.

“Well good luck on your date.” Jack said with a waive.

“Good luck with your draft.” Bucky said heading towards his home. Little did he know that tomorrow would find him pounding down the door of Jack Monroe with a desperate plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell is Jack Monroe? http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Monroe_(Earth-616)  
> It seemed fitting somehow.


	10. Upstate New York 1942

If the past six weeks had proven to Steve Rogers one thing, it was that he had been spoiled rotten in his marriage. Even the few married Betas and Alphas in the unit didn't seem to have nearly as busy and doting Omegas (or Betas) as Steve. Six weeks without the soothing presence of his mate, six weeks of torment and now he was tantalizingly close to his goal. If all went well, Steve would be able to sneak away and surprise his Omega, but for now he had an experiment to be the gunny pig for.

Sitting at his side was Peggy Carter, a Beta officer who had been one of his few allies. Between the maddening silence and his thoughts turning towards his absent Omega, Steve needed a distraction before he decided to bolt from the car the second it stopped and run home. The streets were familiar enough, so he decided to entertain Peggy by pointing out all the places along the way he'd gotten into fights.

Steve took care not to mention what he was doing in those alleyways, nor to mention the tree where Steve and Bucky had carved their initials in, the drugstore where Bucky had told Steve about his first heat nor the empty lot where Steve and Bucky had promised to get married someday.

“Did you have something against running away?” Peggy asked with a hint of concern.

“If an Alpha runs away, it just invites other Alphas to hunt them down. You start running and they never let you stop. Even if I wanted to, my inner Alpha wouldn't let me just run.” Steve said. He'd seen what became of hunted Alphas, how easily they could loose their lives and property. Even if it hurt, most Alphas had enough honor to leave defeat at a beating.

Peggy remained quiet, not quite understanding but Erskine had. He had seen Steve's need to stand up for those who couldn't do so, a true Alpha the doctor had called him.

Early on, Steve had been advised to keep quiet about his Omega, Dr. Erskine cautioned him that there were spies everywhere and a mate would be a very exploitable weak spot. Steve got the impression that the good doctor was speaking from bitter experience.

Steve had passed the antique shop him and Peggy entered, never suspecting the secret laboratory hidden within. There were a mass of doctors, engineers and top military personnel all milling about. The inclusion of one Howard Stark seemed a rather odd addition but it almost made sense if the technological wonders he'd promised at the World's Fair were any indication. 

The machine designed to inject the serum resembled a coffin, Steve wondering how much it was going to hurt. Steve wished that Bucky was able to come, just seeing his face would help bolster his courage.

The needles stung, something that even a lifetime of doctor's visits had not dulled enough as the syringes pumped a burning liquid into Steve's veins. Eventually, the pain could be too much and Steve began to howl as suddenly his body swelled and stretched, it worked as Erskine had promised. Steve could feel, see and hear far better than ever before in his life. 

Steve's joy was short lived as while most of the assembled audience was admiring the results, a lone agent fired upon the crowd, dissolving it into chaos and claiming Erskine's life. Steve growled low and struggled to adjust to his new body as he gave chase.

Most of the chase was a blur, Steve too focused on being able to truly run, breathe and see to pay attention. The familiar streets and buildings rushed past and Steve was able to keep pace with the car the assassin had fled in. The assassin had gotten more and more desperate as the chase wore on, at one point taking a child hostage only to end his coward's life once cornered.

As the excitement of the chase wore off, Steve was lead away; as the only surviving success of Project Rebirth, he was too valuable to be left unsupervised and there was debate on what to do with him. Steve gave Brooklyn a longing glance and desperately wished that Bucky could at least walk past so he could see him once more.


	11. Italian Countryside 1942

For Bucky, life in the army wasn't that bad. Basic had been easy, he merely had to obey his commanding officer without hesitation and Bucky always did have a knack for getting along with others. If most of his time wasn't spent worrying about how Steve was handling up with his own training, Bucky would almost find this fun.

Two weeks in Bucky had noticed a shift and wondered if someone had noticed the bite-mark on his shoulder, one that told the world that he was a claimed Omega. The Sargent and corporal were harsher on Bucky than with the other recruits. His accuracy with guns was more closely watched and his partners in sparring were consistently tougher. It wasn't the bite-mark that they had noticed but his potential, Bucky had been chosen to be a point man and sniper.

Shortly after being deployed to the Italian countryside, Bucky's actions earned him a promotion to Sargent. His easygoing nature and dedication to the squad earned their respect and loyalty. Among his closest friends were fellow corporal Timothy, who preferred his nickname Dum-Dum and Gabe Jones, a man of many talents.

Tonight was tense. They had repelled enemy attacks so far but the locals had warned that something big was going on here and nobody was stupid enough not to expect a counterattack.

The ground started to shake and Bucky tightened his grip on his rifle. A large tank was heading towards their trench and though they might not have enough firepower to bring them down, it was not going to be said that his squadron had faced their ends with anything but valor.

Bright blue, unworldly light shot past him from the tank's main cannon, vaporizing the captain, a corporal and six privates. Bullets bounced uselessly off the hull and turret as the cannon fired several more times taking out support structures and aiming towards the nearby village, the message clear. The screams of the dying and wounded filled the air along with the stench of fire and scorched earth.

As several of the unit looked to him, the choice was made. Bucky didn't want to do it, but there was no real choice. If they died here, it would be for nothing, but if they surrendered, there was always the chance for escape.

“Follow my lead.” Bucky called out to the others, Dum-Dum giving him and understanding nod as Bucky threw down his rifle and raised his hands up in the air in surrender. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut to keep back tears as the sounds of more guns falling to the ground and curses followed by more cannon-shot filled his ears.

“Don't worry, we'll make them pay for this.” Dum-Dum said as he and Bucky were lead towards a waiting transport truck. Bucky took one last look at the battlefield and wondered, how many had been lost and if he had made the right choice, if things would have turned out different if he hadn't been an Omega.


	12. Kreischberg 1942

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied torture in this chapter, it's brief.

This, this was the Alpha Steve knew he was meant to be. Pride and satisfaction filled Steve's chest as he managed to sneak up to the cages of imprisoned soldiers and freed them. The band of soldiers obviously from different units grinned brightly as he asked them to assist him in the prison break.

“See if you can find our pal, they took him to the labs down that way.” A man with a bushy mustache and bowler hat asked hastily. “Got a Hydra doctor down there who's a real piece of work.”

“If he's there I'll find him.” Steve said with a nod.

“If you do find him, tell Sargent Monroe he still owes some introductions.” A second soldier with dark skin said before speaking in french to another soldier who started talking excitedly. The freed soldiers all went off to either creep around and unlock cells or scurry off to cause a distraction. Steve found himself liking those men and wished there had been more like them in his training.

Steve quickly made his way to where the other had indicated, leaving a trail of knocked out bodies in his wake. As Steve made his way down the hallway, an unexplained feeling of dread overcame him, something thick and heavy in the air. Faint blood stains formed half-cleared trails leading to some of the doors and the telltale signs of too much scrubbing leading to others.

“I am glad to see you still retain that famed American Spirit.” A heavily accented voice called out from a room with the door slightly ajar. “Perhaps your country believes it can crush us, but not when it has to stoop to such desperate measures such as sending in Omegas to do their fighting.” The unseen speaker let out a harsh laugh that nearly drowned out a pitiful groan. 

Steve grit his teeth and charged into the room, ready to beat the speaker to a bloody pulp. Unfortunately, for Steve, he was not prepared to be thrust suddenly into a nightmare. 

Strapped to a narrow medical bed lay Bucky, his eyes fixed firmly to the ceiling perhaps not wanting to see the large number of metal tools, some of which looked rather invasive hanging on the walls and upon a nearby table. Steve tried not to think about the dark stains on the floor and furniture.

Anger welled in Steve's chest as he glared down at Bucky. What was he doing here? Bucky was supposed to stay home and safe in Brooklyn. The unnamed doctor took advantage of Steve's distraction to flee while Steve tore the restraints off of his mate.

“Bucky, I thought you were back home.” Bucky blinked, looking at Steve quizzically for a moment. Bucky reached out a hand and traced over Steve's face and down to his broad shoulder.

“I thought you were smaller.” Bucky said, head swaying, his eyes searching Steve's chest, where his eyes used to be. “What happened to my little alpha?” He asked deleriously.

“I joined the army.” Steve said hoisting one of Bucky's arms around his shoulder. He had to be careful, Steve had no doubts that telegraphing that Bucky was anything more than a fellow soldier right now would just put a bigger target on his back. “So tell me, what are you doing here?” Steve asked, wondering how he'd break the news and get Bucky back to America where he belonged.

“I was worried about you, always had a talent for finding trouble and this seemed easier than trying to slink around all the alleyways of Europe with a frying pan.” Bucky said absently. “Beat waiting to see who would be the first to try and make moves with you out of the picture.” Despite the attempt at levity, Steve paused, he had never considered the possibility that someone would consider his absence the opportunity to make moves on his mate.

Steve stared at the walls, trying to think. He had wanted to send Bucky home but it seemed that even there he was in danger. A distant rumble told Steve that the other prisoners had found means to fight back, that it was time to leave.

“Come on, we got to get out of here.” Steve said as he lead Bucky onward. “But we are going to talk about this later.” Steve continued sternly.

“Yes sir.” Bucky murmured absently. There was a hint of fear in his eyes but Steve wasn't going to yield. Steve had to push his thoughts aside or else he'd spend all day thinking about the horrible things Hydra could have done if Steve hadn't interfered.


	13. Italian Countryside 1942 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corporal punishment that may resemble abuse, read with caution.

Bucky knew that was no running from what was about to happen. He had disobeyed the letter and spirit of almost every order his Alpha had given him and had wound up strapped to a table at the mercy of a demented Nazi offshoot for his troubles. Steve was right to be angry that Bucky, despite all his good intentions 

Making his Alpha angry at him, scared Bucky more than the experiments and promises of more torture the rodent like doctor had given him. When he had been dragged from his cell, Bucky figured it was because he was he highest ranking officer in the unit that had been captured. But to his dread, it was for far different reasons. Somehow they knew he was an Omega and had seen through the deception that the US Army had not.

Most of the men had been broken down and forced into servitude for the factory but still pockets of resistance remained and every now and then someone was chosen to provide an example of. Down in the holds, he had heard the screams that sometimes came from these halls. Most of the time, the poor souls who were dragged down there did not return though after seeing what was dragged back every now and then to languish made death seem a relief.

Now he walked alongside his Alpha, Steve's body now showing the strength that his will had always had. In some ways, Bucky almost missed Steve's smaller body. He missed how he fit into Bucky's arms, being able to share a chair as Steve fit into his lap as Bucky fed him his meals.

Gone was the wheeze of asthma as he lead the freed soldiers back to a safe base. Steve's endurance was stronger now. Bucky wondered if the nights curled around Steve, afraid to sleep because the coughing was too severe or the fever would not break and he might wake up to a body in his arms were gone. The worst were when the pain got unbearable and Bucky was forced to rub ointment over Steve's body, the smell and adding to Steve's suffering tore into Bucky's heart.

Though it all, Bucky had loved Steve and it had made everything better. Bucky remembered the humiliating day he had entered his first heat. He remembered the isolated room he'd been locked into to endure his first heat, how he'd sobbed at loosing all his dreams. The one that hurt the most was that likely Steve would be in a room like this before too long, presenting as an Omega and then would be expected to either find an Alpha on his own or going to a matchmaker. Likely the two best friends would be parted forever. Then six months later, something wonderful happened, Steve presented as an Alpha, meaning the two of them could get married.

From that moment, Bucky knew by whose side he wanted to spend his entire life and he would do whatever it took to do so, be it learning how to cook and clean or acting as Steve's secret guardian on his way to and from work and school.

 

A crunch of gravel alerted Bucky to the arrival of Steve, the Alpha visibly fuming. Bucky's insides churned and he felt himself shaking.

“James Buchanan Rogers,” Steve said his voice wavering, “What on Earth did you think you were doing?” Bucky swallowed dryly.

“I was worried about you.” Bucky began softly. “We've both seen some of the guys who were sent back, I just couldn't bear the thought of that being you.”

“And what about you?” Steve said cupping Bucky's chin.

“I thought that it couldn't happen to me, not after spending so long looking out for you.” Bucky continued, tears starting to prick his eyes. “The thought of you in danger, it's too much for me.” 

“Looking out for me?” Steve said taken slightly aback. 

“Yeah, in school, I spent quite a bit of time chasing away your bullies and it didn't stop then. Both your and my Ma both scolded me for breaking their rolling pins.” 

“I didn't need your help Bucky, I'm the Alpha.” Steve said looking slightly embarrassed.

“It wasn't that I didn't think you could take care of yourself, but you weren't the only one who'd staked out their territory.” A slight blush dusted Bucky's cheeks, this was something that was supposed to remain a secret. “Some of the other Omegas I've known have mentioned feeling similar about their mates.”

“So you just decided to go down to the enlistment office and give them some fake info?” Steve demanded, redirecting the conversation.

“It wasn't fake.” Bucky admitted firmly. “You remember Jack? “Steve nodded, he too had befriended the young Beta who had been trying in vain to turn around his life from some bad choices. 'Well he got drafted and I thought this was my chance to help the both of you.” 

“Do you know how much trouble you are in, what could happen if they find out?” Steve hissed out angrily.

“I've been careful. I keep my mark covered and I've got a stash of tea that's not to hard to get to help with my heats.” Bucky insisted despite Steve's unbelieving look.

“But what happens when your luck does run out?” Steve said, “We barely got out of there, and seeing you on that table nearly killed me Buck.” Steve's voice broke with that admission. “And I don't know how we can continue like this.”

“Please Steve, no.” Bucky said, collapsing to his knees. “I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you.” 

“Bucky, can't just let you keep putting yourself in danger...” Both hands were now gripping Bucky's jaw and Steve was looking down intently at him.

“I can't just leave now either, the men they look up to me and it's going to take a while for the ones not from the unit to fit in with the unit.” Bucky bit his lip. “Besides, if you send me home, they might find out and put me in jail.”

“So what you are saying is that the safest place for you now is here?” Steve asked bitterly. “You might be right, but if that's the case we are going to have to be extremely careful.” Steve then looked around and lead Bucky to a nearby fallen tree. “And you are going to have to obey me, Sargent.” Steve continued sternly. “Now come on, pants down for your punishment.” Dread and hope fought for dominance within Bucky. Hesitantly, Bucky unbuckled his pants and positioned himself over Steve's lap

“Yes sir.” Bucky said contritely.

“Captain, I'm a captain now.” Steve corrected as he landed a heavy blow on Bucky's buttocks. 

“Yes Captain, sorry Captain.” Bucky answered between punishing hits to his backside. Each swat stung and he could feel the skin reddening.

“I don't want to do this, but you have to be reigned in, Buck.” Steve said.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I'm sorry.” Bucky cried out, his ass burning from the spankings. “Please don't leave I'm sorry.”

“Shh, it's alright, it's alright.” Steve said, halting his hand and pulling Bucky to a seating position. “We'll find a way out of this. But until then, are you going to be a good Omega?”

“Yes, Captain.” Bucky said clinging tightly to Steve tightly. “I'll be good.” Bucky hurt, but despite that he felt the fear and uncertainty of the night slide from him. Steve was still his alpha and they were still together and that at least was right in the world.


	14. London, 1942

“Almost feels like I'm cheating.” Bucky said between kisses as his fingers dipped beneath Steve's waistband. Steve threw his head back as Bucky's fingers teased down his nest of fine golden hair and surrounded the base of his shaft. “Ahh, that feels a little more familiar.” Bucky added happily. “Guess even the serum knows when to leave perfection alone.”

“Shame we don't have much time.” Steve mused as he swiftly undid the buckle on Bucky's belt. He let the leather fall slack and deftly worked on the buttons of his fly. Bucky's fingers caressed Steve's penis lovingly, causing Steve to bite down on his mate's mark, only to be met with cloth instead of salty skin. Steve nearly clawed at the buttons for his mate's boxer shorts. Bucky gave Steve a cheeky grin

“Here let me be of assistance Captain.” Bucky drawled lustily, pulling down Steve's pants with practiced ease. Steve's hands retreated and he watched as Bucky's boxer shorts slid down his legs. Then Bucky turned and leaned against the opposite wall of the closet presenting himself for Steve's taking.

Steve had to bite into Bucky's shoulder as he entered and hastily began to thrust in his Omega's slick hole. Bucky let out groans of pleasure as his inner walls squeezed and embraced Steve's erect member. Steve bit down on Bucky's shoulder as he increased his tempo, hands sliding under cloth to trace over hard muscle and smooth skin. Even the scent of Bucky sent shivers of delight through Steve.

Steve wanted to be on a bed, wanted to be able to see Bucky's beautiful body as he took him, but neither could wait much longer and the need to be joined in the delightful embrace meant making do with whatever opportunities they happened to find.

“Missed this, missed you.” Bucky murmured blissfully as Steve continued to thrust in and out of his eager body. “God so good, so good Steve, Ohh!” Bucky's hips jerked in an erratic rhythm, signaling his completion, spraying drops of semen on the closet walls. Steve tightened his grip on Bucky and began thrusting faster, trying to bring about his own orgasm. White hot tendrils of pleasure pulsed through Steve, his grip on Bucky tightening instinctively. As one they both leaned against the wall to catch their breath. Reluctantly, Steve withdrew from Bucky who turned to face Steve and they both kissed deeply. 

Both men's fingers bumped together over the buttons to Bucky's uniform top. Bucky pulled back his undershirt and tilted his head invitingly, Steve hastily worked on the buttons, creating just enough room to bite. Steve stiffened in pleasure as his teeth sunk into the tender patch at the joint between shoulder and neck. Bucky sighed happily and sank bonelessly into Steve's arms and for the moment both of them could forget where they were and the war itself.

“I guess we've got things to get back to, huh?” Bucky asked sadly, standing up reluctantly.

“We'll get another chance, soon.” Steve said buttoning up Bucky's uniform top. “I promise.” Bucky pulled his boxers up and buttoned the fly. Steve adjusted their own underwear and trousers and made sure both of them were properly clothed before opening the door.

“Oh there you are, we've been looking for you.” Peggy said, eyes narrowing for a moment as she watched Bucky emerge from the closet and look momentarily worried. “If you are free, Mr. Stark has been kind enough to work on some prototypes for a new shield for you.” She continued icily and the two exchanged a look before parting, Steve mouthing that he'll take care of things before Bucky retreated hastily.


	15. Chapter 15

1945 Austria

 

Steve sat in the remains of a tavern, the burn of alcohol offering only the teasing promise of a few moments of not seeing the love of his life plummet to his doom and the questions hounding him. 

What had gone wrong, was Steve too slow? Was this a punishment of keeping an Omega on the battlefield? Had he and Bucky been too happy together and needed to pay for the sorrow they hadn't had?

“Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means um...I can't get drunk. Did you know that?” Steve said as he heard the distinctive click of high heels. 

“Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects.” Peggy replied as she walked to his side. Peggy looked hesitant for a minute and then mentioned the thing that no one had the nerve to mention to Steve since the last mission. “It wasn't your fault.”

“Did you read the reports?” Steve asked bitterly.

“Yes.” Peggy admitted simply, but Steve could see her subtly bracing for an outburst. She had come expecting a fight, not too much of a surprise considering her attitude and actions towards Steve since Bucky had joined his side. Sometimes he thought it might be jealously but most of the time, both Steve and Peggy had a bond that felt more like siblings than anything.

“Then you know that's not true.” Steve muttered bitterly glaring at his drink.

“You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend?” Steve had to bite his tongue to keep from correcting her. “Did you respect him?” Steve could feel the yes forming on his lips but Peggy cut him off. “Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Monroe the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it.” Peggy looked conflicted. “Look, I am not sure how much you have heard about the situation back home.” 

“With all due respect Ma'am, I know far more than you do.” Steve barked harshly. 

“I know that you are married, a fact that you tried to conceal. The SSI was keeping watch but Barnes disappeared and hasn't kept in contact.” Peggy continued cautiously. “His mother gets regular letters from New York.” 

“I know. Bucky was good at that.” Steve said wistfully, remembering the tender love letters Bucky had sent him before Kreischberg. 

“I'm kind if surprised that you aren't more angry about your husband leaving you.” Peggy noticed.

“Buck didn't leave me, not on purpose.” Steve said and motioned for Peggy to sit down. “After I joined the army, Bucky got worried about me and did something stupid.”

“I don't understand.” Peggy said, looking confused.

Steve picked up the bottle he'd been pouring drinks out of, knocked it back and emptying the contents in a few swallows. Then it is if a dam has broken and Steve tells her about how Bucky took the place of a Beta that the both of them had befriended.

“It was Barnes that fell from the train?” Steve nodded. “And he is the one that you have been...” Peggy's cheeks flushed red. Steve nodded again. “I owe you an apology. I thought...I assumed.”

“I know, that's why I've never held it against you. But I couldn't tell you, too much would have happened if anyone found out.” Steve admitted, his head dropping in shame. “I'm sorry Peggy.”

“Did the rest of your men know?” Peggy asked curiously.

“Not exactly, they knew that we had a history and were lovers, but not that 'Jack' was really Bucky or an Omega.” Steve answered with strengthening resolve. “I'm goin' after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured.” Steve wowed, not knowing the icy end that would await fulfilling his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end of part one of Bonds Beyond time. Soon the next part, taking place in the Winter Solider era will be posted, Can't Say Goodbye to Yesterday. Cookies to anyone who knows from what series that references. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the views, kudos and feedback. You have been a wonderful audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any and all feedback loved.


End file.
